Yesterday
by White Spins
Summary: Sachiko se ne è andata,costretta dalla sua famiglia a sposare Kashiwagi. Yumi è distrutta. Come farà adesso che lei non c'è più nella sua vita? Una songfic,ispirata a una canzone di Leona Lewis. Yumi's P.O.V.


DISCLAIMER: La canzone Yesterday di Leona Lewis non è mia, naturalmente. Tantomeno Maria-sama ga miteru!

ATTENZIONE: Le parti in corsivo fanno parte della canzone.

**Yesterday.**

_I just can't believe you're gone_

_Still waiting for morning to come_

_Wanna see if the sun will rise_

_even without you by my side_

Sono qui nella mia stanza. Mi sento talmente sola. Spero solo che questo senso di solitudine non mi possieda completamente, per poi essere del tutto derubata delle poche emozioni che mi sono rimaste. Da quando tu te ne sei andata.

Via per sempre.

Questa malinconia, questo senso di vuoto, mi fa restare sveglia tutta la notte, mentre stringo forte a me il cuscino. Aspetto il mattino, mi chiedo se sorgerà il sole, ora che tu non ci sei. Tu riuscivi a portarlo ogni giorno e fare in modo che fossi baciata dai suoi caldi raggi.

Ma l'amara verità, è che tu non tornerai.

Non sei e mai più sarai al mio fianco.

_When we had so much in store_

_Tell me what is it I'm reaching for_

_When we're through building memories_

_I'll hold yesterday in my heart_

_In my heart_

Tutto quello che avevamo in progetto di fare, tutto ciò che avevamo deciso, ora sono diventate solo inutili parole, parole che costituiscono ricordi prima gioiosi e felici, e ora solo tristi e troppo dolorosi per rammentare.

Ma il tempo che abbiamo passato insieme, le nostre risate, i nostri litigi, li conserverò sempre nel mio cuore. Sempre.

_They can take tomorrow_

_and the plans we made_

_They can take the music_

_that we'll never play_

_All the broken dreams take everything_

_Just take it away_

_But they can never have yesterday_

Ti ricordi?Ricordi, quando abbiamo deciso che dopo il tuo diploma saremmo andate a convivere?Ricordi, quando io non ero ancora diventata la tua petite soeur, e ci ritrovammo un giorno a suonare il piano insieme?E tutti gli altri innumerevoli sogni che abbiamo coltivato, che desideravamo realizzare più di ogni altra cosa. Ma loro ci hanno portato tutto via.

Ti hanno strappata via da me.

_They can take the future_

_that we'll never know_

_They can take the places_

_that we said we would go_

_All the broken dreams take everything_

_Just take it away_

_But they can never have yesterday_

E' stato improvviso. Il tuo addio. Un addio forzato, che nemmeno tu volevi. Ci hanno derubato del nostro futuro. Loro, i tuoi genitori, tutti i tuoi parenti.

E che mi dici dei luoghi che volevamo visitare?Ormai rimarranno tali. Ero così contenta quando ne parlavamo. Ma si è tutto trasformato in miseria, io mi sento uno straccio, e chissà te come stai in questo momento.

_You always used to say I should be_

_thankful for every day_

_Heaven knows what the future holds_

_or at least how the story goes_

_(but I never believed them 'til now)_

Mi manca tutto di te. Ma più di tutto, mi mancano le tue gentili parole, sempre pronunciate da te con un accento pieno d'amore, solo per me. Adesso chissà cosa ne sarà di noi.

Ce la faremo?Potrò essere ancora una volta felice senza te al mio fianco, senza te che mi tieni dolcemente la mano standomi accanto in tutti i miei giorni?

Credevo che il destino fosse scritto a favore nostro.

Oramai, non riesco a credere quasi più a niente.

_I know I'll see you again I'm sure_

_no it's not selfish to ask for more_

_One more night one more day_

_One more smile on your face_

_but they can't take yesterday_

Dentro me, sento comunque che un giorno, tra qualche mese, anni, decenni, ti rivedrò. Non è solo una speranza. Ne sono sicura. Perché noi due siamo connesse, lo siamo sempre state, dal giorno in cui mettesti il tuo rosario attorno al mio collo. E so che ciò che sto chiedendo non è troppo, non è una volontà egoista. Mi basterebbe rivederti per un giorno, mi piacerebbe passare un'ultima notte insieme a te, per poter rivederti sorridere solo un'ultima volta. Un ultimo sincero e triste sorriso.

Loro non avranno mai ciò che io ho ricevuto da te. Non capiranno mai la verità che non vogliono scoprire.

_I thought__ our days would last forever_

_(but it wasn't our destiny)_

'_Cause in my mind we had so much time_

_But I was so wrong_

Quando passi dei bellissimi momenti con la persona che ami, sembra che il tempo voli come un niente. Però pensavo che si potesse fermare anche solo per un brevissimo istante. Per assaporare, godere fino in fondo di quell'attimo fuggente. Ma è accaduto tutto così in fretta, non avevo la minima idea che il nostro tempo stava per finire, o perlomeno, volevo credere che in qualche modo avevamo molto tempo. Ma Dio, se mi sbagliavo.

_Now I can believe that I can still find the_

_strength in the moments we made_

_I'm looking back on yesterday_

Senza pensarci, la mia mano raggiunge e tocca il rosario, e tutti gli attimi passati con te tornano nella mia mente, confusi ma allo stesso tempo chiari come il sole. Un lieve sorriso appare sul mio volto.

Ora so come fare per andare avanti. Perché so che i nostri ricordi sono più forti di qualsiasi sofferenza, non fa male ricordare, perché ho vissuto tutti i momenti con te senza alcun rimpianto.

_They can take tomorrow_

_and the plans we made_

_They can take the music_

_that we'll never play_

_All the broken dreams take everything_

_Just take it away_

_But they can never have yesterday_

_They can take the future_

_that we'll never know_

_They can take the places_

_that we said we would go_

_All the broken dreams take everything_

_Just take it away_

_But they can never have yesterday_

Onee-sama, la tua famiglia ti avrà portata via da me. Si sarà presa la nostra relazione e il nostro futuro. Ma c'è qualcosa che non potrà mai avere: i nostri ricordi. Ed è con questi che imparerò ancora una volta a vivere.

Amandoti per sempre.


End file.
